


Only the Sea and Sky

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [54]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Alone, Birds, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Memories, Ocean, Seagulls - Freeform, Short, links awakening is a good game guys, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Fourteen: AloneHe was alone. All around him was just the ocean and debris, no life in sight.
Relationships: Legend & Seagulls (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Only the Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a vast horizon, water disappearing into the sky as a blue mirror. One of the first things that came to his mind was how sore he was, although he wasn’t tired. Echoing in his mind, a song stuck on repeat, her voice sung a soft melody._

_“Sleepers wake, dreams will fade, although we cling fast…. Was it real? What we saw? I believe…”_

_The water lapped up his dangling hand as he slowly looked around. He was alone. All around him was just the ocean and debris, no life in sight. The late morning sun beamed down on his back as he tightened his grip on his driftwood. Slowly, he pulled himself overtop of the floating wood, pausing when he felt it sink a little. Luckily, it floated back to the top of the lapping waves. Flipping onto his back, he stared up at the bright blue sky._

_A single cloud floated above him, being carried away by the wind._

_“Lost in dreams, we sleep on, tossing and turning…. Stay with me, by my side, never leave…”_

_Koholint was gone. Moving to cover his eyes with his soaking sleeve, a single tear was invisible among the water that dripped down his face. Was it the right thing to do, to wake the Wind Fish? To save himself at the consequence of everyone else—of her? Was he even a Hero anymore? What if the Southern Face Shrine was wrong, what if Koholint was a real island and he_ destroyed _it?_

_Was he on driftwood from his boat or from a house?_

_“What if the worse comes? If someday this sweet reverie ends, we too, our memories for real fade us by…”_

_Eventually, he pulled himself fully onto the driftwood. Lying down wasn’t the best position for someone to spot him. Heh, if there_ was _someone on the ocean—he could see for miles and saw nothing but sea and sky. The debris from his accident still littered around him. The small piece of driftwood he was on wouldn’t be sufficient enough for him while waiting for someone to find him, he needed one of the bigger pieces._

_There! Near him was what looked like part of his ship’s flooring. It was big enough for him to safely sit on, and there was extra room for whatever else he might find._

_Readying himself, he slid back into the ocean. He was already soaked; more water wouldn’t hurt. Well, unless he drowned. He, carefully, grabbed his new raft and pulled himself onto it. It slightly shook at the sudden weight gained, but it didn’t sink like when he tried to move on his driftwood._

_A barrel floated passed him and so he grabbed it. Carefully, he placed it beside him and took a peak at what was inside. A lot of salt water and three oranges. It must’ve been a food barrel that the sailors on Holodrum said he needed so that he wouldn’t get scurvy on the water._

_Three oranges and no fresh water._

_“Dream with me by the sea, we watch the waves crash…”_

_With nothing else to do, he stared at his reflection in the water. Suddenly, a huge shadow covered him and he looked up. At first, all he saw was white over taking the sun. Then, a black, white, and purple tail splashed against the air, slowly flying above him._

_The Wind Fish._

_At the moment he was so happy. The Owl was telling the truth—the Wind Fish was real! He actually saved the creature, and himself by default. Maybe nothing was as bad as it seemed._

_But then his heart clenched._

_No matter if she was real or not, he was never going to see her again. He was never going to hear her sing, or see her smile, or hear her critique his ocarina playing. To the Wind Fish, she was nothing but fake, but to him, she was real._

_She was alive._

_When Koholint died, so did she. He killed her. He_ killed _her._

_He sputtered out a breath as tears streamed down his face, falling into the bottomless ocean below. He killed her. The Wind Fish left him. Everyone was gone. Even the monsters were gone. The towns, the people, the animals, the forests, the beach, the beasts, the mountain, the egg. Gone._

_He was so utterly alone._

* * *

Legend awoke to the feeling as if he just dunk his face in water. His eyes stung as he reached up to rub at them. Pulling his hand away, he saw water dancing over his palm.

He had woken up crying again.

It was nearing morning; the sky was a light blue with streaks of pink and yellow above the trees. Dawn hadn’t broken yet. Legend could hear the rest of the group still sleeping, their soft snores destroying the silence of sunrise. Someone coughed—Wind, his mind supplied, as he was on morning watch—and Legend quickly wiped away any evidence of his tears.

If his eyes were puffy and red, he could make up a lie about allergies or something in his eye.

All around him was the salty scent of the sea, which was probably why he started to dream of _that._ He only dreamed of _that_ when they were in Wind’s Hyrule, which they were. The scent of the sea stirred up memories he wanted to forget.

Slowly, Legend sat up. Looking over the group, he had a need to _leave,_ to go somewhere to breathe. At his motion, Wind turned from where he was staring intensely at the small fire he kept going.

“Legend?” he whispered loud enough for Legend to hear, but not loud enough to wake the others. “The sun’s not up yet.”

“I know,” Legend said. He brushed a hand through his hair and tried to make himself presentable. “I’m going down to the beach for a little bit.”

Wind blinked. “Okay. I’ll tell the others when they wake up.”

As Wind turned back to the fire, Legend stood from his bedroll and headed through the forest.

The beach was nothing like the one from his dreams. It was solid rock, no sand in sight. There wasn’t even a wooden log for him to sit on. But he knew that he would probably break out crying if there was one.

He sat down on the stone. It was cold. Across the offing was the sun which slowly rose, the reflection of it danced across the soft waves. A small breeze rushed at him and he shivered. Legend crossed his arms as he watched the sun slowly rise.

The day never changed in Koholint. It was always mid-afternoon there. At the time, he didn’t notice the lack of movement from the sun. Now that he thought about it, the more he realised how _fake_ it was. But. His heart still clenched at the thought.

But he couldn’t cry. It didn’t matter anymore. It was gone— _she_ was gone. And it was all his fault.

As Legend sniffled slightly and wiped at his eyes, a seagull squawked above him. Looking up, he saw the white bird circle around the island before slowly lowering itself to the stone. As it landed, it pecked at the rock in hope of finding food.

Legend let out a shaky laugh. “You won’t find any food there. It’s just solid rock.”

At his voice, the seagull lifted its head. Crooning slightly, the seagull hopped over to him. It cocked its head as it looked at him, as if seeing if he had food. Legend turned back to the sunrise as the seagull cooed.

“I don’t have food either,” he said. “I don’t think there’s food you eat here at all.”

In response to him, the seagull went silent before moving to sit beside him. It folded its legs underneath its body and plopped down, seemingly content at watching the sunrise. Legend glanced down at it before timidly raising his hand. The seagull turned to him but didn’t move as he reached to slowly stroke its head.

The seagull let out a small coo as they turned back to the dawn.

_“Hold my hand, think of me, and I’ll fly…”_

Maybe he wasn’t as lonely as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
